Forever and a Day
by mars.x
Summary: SS. I'm not good with summaries :


**Forever and a Day.**  
  
She stared at the phone, waiting for his long awaited phone call. Nothing. She sighed sadly gently patted her tummy before curling up into a large ball on the couch. She closed her eyes for just a few second, but not meaning to she fell into dreamless sleep.   
  
The gusting winds outside breezed through the window, she had forgotten to shut, and made her sleeping body quiver. A figure in the dark hovered over her and placed a blanket over her cold body. She was awoken by the sound of a tree branch hitting up against her window and the sound of a cats meow outside. She flicked open her eyes and they met with a pair of hazel ones. He was standing before her. "You're home"  
  
He said nothing. He just looked at her lovingly in his uniform and smiled. He got down onto his knees so their eyes were at the same level, he ran his cold fingers through her dark hair causing a smile to play upon her lips. He moved his head in and kissed her on the lips, for only a short period of time. He pulled away, "I love you Summer"  
  
He took her hands into his and brought it up to his lips so he could kiss it. Then his hands moved down to her stomach "I love you both so much"  
  
This brought tears to Summer's eyes. He has said those words countless times before and each time it brought happy tears to her eyes. She opened her mouth to say it back, but he got up from the ground and let her hand go. He smiled one last time before heading toward the door. He walked there slowly and quietly, giving Summer enough time to catch up to him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home", he said softly before turning the knob of their front door open. Summer cocked her head back in confusion. Home? He was already home. He turned around and hugged her tightly. "Good-bye. I'll be looking over you"  
  
With those words he walked out of the house and out into the rain. He looked up to the darkened sky before reaching for the door knob. Summer stood there still confused to what was happening. Her husband had just returned and now he was saying good-bye. He closed his eyes and walked away.  
  
A little cat scary looking white cat stopped in front of her doorway and meowed loudly before running into the house and knocking over her vase. She ignored it. Down the street she saw two cars collide into one another. CRASH.  
  
Summer opened her eyes and found herself on the floor. It was morning. The rain had stopped, but it was still dark outside. She looked around her and over to the vase, it was still on the table. It was a dream. Her eyes wondered to her body, she was wrapped in a blanket.  
  
Of the he events of the night before hadn't occurred, then why was she wrapped in a blanket. She ignored it and closed. She missed him, her eyes let the tears she tried not to shed fall from her eyes. Then she heard the door bell ringing. Ignoring her desire to not leave the spot she was sitting on, she got up and went for the door. She flew it open and on the other side stood an officer. "Are you Mrs. Cohen?"  
  
"Y...yes I am", She stuttered. Her heart had a sinking feeling. Somewhat she had a feeling she knew what this was about. The officer stuck his hand into his pocket, unsure of how to put the words he would be saying together. He sadly looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you that, your husband Seth Cohen, was killed two days..." the officer could not finish, Summer's knees gave it and she fell. Lucky for her, the officer had caught her and let her sob uncontrollably. After what seemed like hours of comforting her, the officer sat her on the couch and handed her a letter. "Mr. Cohen, wanted us to give you this"  
  
Summer didn't take it, the officer just placed in on a table near by. He stayed with her a little longer before leaving. He said his good-bye and prayed she would be OK. She cried silently into the arm of the couch. After some minutes, she reached for the letter and read it.  
  
_Dearest Summer,  
  
Looks like I won't be coming home anytime soon. I'm sorry mama, LOL. It's my boss, he's having us stay down here for two or maybe even three more weeks. You don't know how much I miss you right now. Every morning when I wake up I turn to my side thinking your lying there. God not being with you is killing me. Enough of all this fluff. How's everything over there? Taking good care of yourself, cause you know I don't want you to do anything to harm our soon to be born child. About the baby, my love, I've thought up a name for him. I would like him to be called Jordan, but only if that's OK with you. But anyway, my meeting starts in about 10 minutes and I haven't gotten ready. My boss would kill me if I was late, again. Well, I'll see you in two or three weeks and don't see other people, no wait you can't. Cause your married to me! Love you now and I'll love you forever.  
  
Seth_  
  
"And I'll love you forever and a day", Summer she cried putting a hand over her fairly large stomach.  
  
END.  
  
-----------------  
  
This was my first shot at a S/S story, well first shot at a O.C story for that matter.I would like to know what ya'll thought of it. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. 


End file.
